Care for Eriol’s Candy
by Chibi Ryoko2
Summary: [chapter 1 up](Suppi/Kero later on)*Suppi is given the job to take care of Eriol's candy he got at Sakura's birthday party. But, Suppi has a little problem; Kero-chan...* [updated 3/28]


Care for Eriol's Candy By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: Suppi must watch over Eriol's candy, and he must keep it perfect before the day is over. But, unlucky for Suppi, Kero-Chan wants candy. So what is Kero or Suppi to do? [Suppi/Kero later on]  
  
Chapter 1: My candy!  
  
Kero: Sakura! Do you have some of your Birthday cake left over? I'm so hungry!  
  
Sakura: Sorry Kero-chan, but Eriol just got a whole bunch of candy, and I bet he won't mind sharing it.  
  
Kero: Ok! You're the best Sakura! [Flies out of the window.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And remember Suppi, if Kero-chan comes over, tell him that there is no candy. I hope you can do a better job watching my candy than Nakuru because she just makes a mess of everything. Bye Suppi!" Eriol said as he walked out the door on his way to go out with Tomoyo. Suppi just looked at the pile of candy and wondered what to do.  
  
"Hmm, watch over Eriol's candy. But if Kero-chan comes, he'll ruin this for sure. I better just cover it with a pillow or something." So, Suppi went to Eriol's bedroom and got a pillow to cover the candy with. Meanwhile.Kero-chan is on his way to Eriol's house for some sweets. Suppi hears Kero's voice and thinks nothing of it. Until he realizes that Kero's really coming and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Oh no! If Kero- chan gets Eriol's candy I'm in big trouble!" So, Suppi just made it look like he was asleep on the pillow, which had the candy under it.  
  
"Oh Eriol? Suppi? Nakuru?" Kero called out. "Is anyone here? Sakura said Eriol had candy, and I'm hungry! Oh, hey Suppi! Is Eriol here?" Kero asked.  
  
"No Kero-chan, he stepped out for a minute! He won't be back for awhile!" Suppi smiled slightly, trying to cover the smirk right across his face.  
  
"That's strange, I could have sworn I smelled chocolate! Are you hiding something?" Kero asked.  
  
"No, Eriol left and took all of his candy with him!" Suppi growled.  
  
"You better not be lying! Hey! I never recognized that pillow there! So you are hiding something Suppi!" Kero said, lifting the pillow from the table, revealing the pile of nicely wrapped candy. Kero thought nothing of it and began to dig in, leaving wrappers all over the table and the floor. Then Kero got up and said, "Thanks a bunch Suppi-chan!" Then he flew away. Suppi looked irritated at him as he flew away and then he began to chase after him.  
  
"Kero-chan! You get back here right now! Get back!" Suppi yelled, flying after him, trying to catch up to him. "Kero-chan!" Then, something important caught Suppi's attention. It was Eriol coming home. Suppi began to sweat, wondering what to do. "Oh no! Eriol is going to kill me if he doesn't see his candy!" So then, Suppi flew in the house, going frantic, then realizing that Nakuru also had candy. It wasn't the same exact candy, but at least Eriol wouldn't be able to tell the difference. So, Suppi flew into Nakuru's room and took all of her candy, putting it where Eriol's candy was.  
  
"So Suppi-chan, did you do what I asked?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes master, it's all safe!" Suppi sighed, pointing to the candy, all neatly wrapped as Eriol's candy was before.  
  
"Ah, very good Suppi! You managed to keep all of my candy safe!" Eriol smiled. "Well, keep it safe for one more hour. And don't worry, Nakuru will be home soon!" But this didn't make Suppi happier this made him nervous.  
  
'Oh no! If Nakuru finds out her candy is gone, then she's going to kill me for sure!' Suppi thought to himself. 'Oh yeah, why should I worry! Nakuru is so easy going, I'll have no problem! She won't hurt me! But just incase she's not in a Nakuru mood, I should put her candy back in her room because she'll be home before Eriol!' Suppi sighed in relief, moving all of Nakuru's candy back to her room. But, unknown to Suppi, Kero knew of her candy too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kero: Sakura! I'm getting hungry again!  
  
Sakura: Sorry Kero-chan! I told you, I ate all of my candy and cake! Maybe Syaoran has some he's willing to share. Well, or maybe Tomoyo! Or Nakuru!  
  
Kero: Ok, let's try Nakuru next!  
  
Sakura: Ok! Just please; don't start any fights with Suppi if you see him! Oh, which reminds me, Eriol isn't at his house because he's out with Tomoyo! Well, that's just a fair warning!  
  
Kero: Don't you worry! I'll be fine Sakura! All I'm doing is getting candy! And besides, I bet Nakuru's there!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh god! Is that Kero-chan I hear? It had better not be!" Suppi grunted.  
  
"Oh Suppi-chan? Hey, does Nakuru have any candy? I'm starved!" Kero smiled.  
  
"Go away!" Suppi shouted, trying to push Kero out.  
  
"I need candy! Move!" Kero said, pushing Suppi, flying in Nakuru's room.  
  
"Oh no! If he makes it and gets the candy, I'm a dead little kitty!" Suppi panicked.  
  
"Yum! Nakuru's candy is great!" Kero was heard in her room.  
  
"Oh no!" Suppi flew around Nakuru's room, panicking. "Kero-chan! You put that candy down or else I will get Eriol to destroy you!"  
  
"So, I'm done! You missed me! Bye Suppi!" Kero smirked, flying off with a big smile on his face.  
  
"No! I'm going to be in so much trouble! Wait! Syaoran still has his! I'll get his and replace it with Eriol's!"  
  
Ryoko Notes: Well, I guess Suppi will have to hurry because Syaoran will be at his house soon. I'm sure he wouldn't care if Suppi took the candy, but one problem. If Syaoran finds out it's for Eriol, he'll flip! And coming in chapter 2, getting closer to the Suppi/Kero. Please no flames and review nicely! I'm horrible with humor fics! Please be nice! 


End file.
